


blonde barbie

by orphan_account



Category: The Outsiders (1983)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hi this is my first fanfic ive wrote! hope you enjoy<3 make sure you’re drinking water
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Curly Shepard
Kudos: 26





	blonde barbie

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fanfic ive wrote! hope you enjoy<3 make sure you’re drinking water

Curly Shepard was whipped for Ponyboy Curtis, everybody knew at this point. They were connected by the hip, always together; either in the Shepards flat or the train tracks. Sometimes they’d be at the Curtis’ but that house is never empty, Sodapop and Dally on the couch watching some cartoons. But when they did get their alone time— it’s like the world stopped, just the pair together without thinking about anyone else. everything was perfect. So right at this moment they are up in Curly’s bedroom, tangled in each others arms. Pony poking at Curlys side and Curly playing with Ponyboys hair and tugging a small bit too hard. They were constantly bickering at each other, play fighting or even calling one another names. Such as “You’re such an asshole, Curly!” “Aw shit, You love me though, huh Pones?” But back to the two lovebirds cuddling. The youngest Curtis had his head resting against the older boys chest, breathing quietly. It was all quiet until the Shepard boy spoke out, “Y’know ponybabe.. you should go back blonde.” he said with slight sarcasm in his voice. Pony lifted his head off his chest and looked at his boyfriend as if he had three eyes. “Are you simply mad or something?” the small brunette had replied with humour hinted in his voice. “I’m bang on serious babe,” Curly paused for a second then carrying on, “when i first saw that blonde hair of yours thought i was gonna get hard in front of everyone,” The curly headed boy had admitted while chuckling to himself. Pony had just giggled lightly; the pair going quiet, a comforting silence between them. Curly wrapping his lanky legs around Ponys short ones, his hand gently grabbing at his bicep and pulling him closer. Curly going to say something but closing his mouth; only to continue two seconds later. “Im in love with ya, Pony. i mean it i really do. Shit i haven’t been this happy since i saw you for the first time in six months.” Pony was quiet for a few moments, a smile poking at his lips. “im in love with you too Curls, even if you melt my head majority of the time.” he replied while lightly leaving a smell peck on Curlys neck. The pair were happy they had one another without a worry in the world.


End file.
